Aya's Valentine
by prettysammie-067
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Aya wants to give Rei chocolates. Having a fruitless moment with the man she loves and an equally bad luck, can she still look forward to White Day?


**WARNINGS!!**

1. AU

2. Somewhat OOC

3. PURE JAPANESE!!

* * *

**Sweet Valentine Stories**

**A GALS! Fanfiction**

**1st Version: Hoshino Aya**

* * *

**Aya:** Kyou wa Valentine Day… deki agatta sekai de tatta hitotsu no haato gata no chocolate. Ano hito… yorokonde kureru ka na? Itsumo mitai ni, yasashiku waratte kureru ka na…

* * *

**Aya:** (climbs down the stairs and goes to the kitchen) Ohayou!!

**Mr. Hoshino:** Ohayou gozaimasu.

**Aya:** Ohayou, Otousan! Aré? Okaasan mada okitenai no?

**Mr. Hoshino:** Aa, Okaasan nara kyou wa asa hayaku ni demashita yo.

**Aya:** Baito?

**Mr. Hoshino:** Ee.

**Aya:** Okaasan tte hontou ni itsumo baito shiteiru yo ne…

**Mr. Hoshino:** Daigaku ni ikou okane jibun de tabetai sou desu kara.

**Aya:** Sou ka… demo nande itsumo chigau baitou shiteru'n darou?

**Mr. Hoshino:** Saa, asa gohan dekimashita yo. Ikimashou.

**Aya:** (breaks her chopsticks) Ittadakimasu!

**Mr. Hoshino:** Ittadakimasu.

**Aya:** Aa! Sou da! Otousan… kore. (hands a small wrapped box to Mr. Hoshino)

**Mr. Hoshino:** Hmm? ... Agete ii?

**Aya:** (nods her head and smiles) Un.

**Mr. Hoshino:** (unwraps the parcel) … A, chocolate.

**Aya:** Kyou Valentine dakara.

**Mr. Hoshino:** Kotoshi mo arigatou. Kawaii hoshi-gata no chocolate da ne.

**Aya:** Hajimiyaki no oshita kara daijoubu da to omou.

**Mr. Hoshino:** Heart-gata no choco wa dare ni ageru no ka na?

**Aya:** E? … N-nande, heart mo aru tte wakatta no?

**Mr. Hoshino:** (smiles) Okashii you no heart no kata tsukatta deshou?

**Aya:** (blushes) A, sou ka…

**Mr. Hoshino:** Yorokonde kureru to ii ne?

**Aya:** Un.

* * *

**Aya:** (walks out of their house) Ittekimasu!

**Mr. Hoshino:** (waves back) Itterasshai!

* * *

**Aya:** (walks around Shibuya, her neatly wrapped chocolate in her hands while looking for a certain someone) Rei-kun, iru ka na… iru ka na… (finds Rei standing beside Hachiko, the dog statue) Aah! Rei-kun da!

**Rei:** (turns to Aya) A, ohayou, Aya-chan.

**Aya:** O-ohayou gozaimasu!

**Rei:** Yokattara issho ni ikou ka?

**Aya:** (blushes) H-hai!! _Yatta__! Rei-kun to futari kiri…_

* * *

**Rei:** (remains silent as the 2 of them walks around Shibuya)

**Aya:** A-ano… Saikin samui ne? Ne, Rei-kun, kaze to ka hiitenai?

**Rei:** …Aa.

**Aya:** (sweatdrops) _Mattaku__… Rei-kun tte ba…(_looks down and notices the chocolates she's been carrying) _A, hayaku choco watasenakya…_(turns to Rei) A-ano, Rei-kun…

**Rei:** Abunai!

**Aya:** E? (blinks innocently)

**Rei:** Aya-chan!!

**Aya:** (looks before her and notices a motorcycle about to hit her on the sidewalk) IYAA!!

**Rei:** (pulls Aya to safety and both of them lands harshly on the ground as the motorcycle passes them by)

**Aya:** A-aré? (blinks then her eyes widen as she finds herself lying atop Rei, his arm around her waist) G-gomen nasai!! (untangles herself from Rei and sits beside him, blushing madly)

**Rei:** (gets up and rubs his head) Ah… Daijoubu?

**Aya:** H-hai… (looks at Rei tentatively) A-ano… dou natte…

**Rei:** Ah, kyuu ni yushirou mo ita kara kizukanakatta'n da na. Hora… (helps Aya stand up)

**Aya:** (looks around and notices the number of people already staring at them in shock) A-aiya! (bows repeatedly, blushing) G-gomen nasai, Rei-kun! Jitensha tabeyori de tasukete kureta'n desu ne?

**Rei:** Aa, maniatte yokatta. Ki wo tsukete nai to abunai yo.

**Aya:** (still bowing) Hai! Hontou ni gomen nasai!

**Rei:** (raises an eyebrow as he notices the people taking pictures of their situation) _Yar__ yare… _(grabs Aya's arm and drags her out from the place)

* * *

**Rei:** (walks in the park with Aya by his side, continuing their conversation) Demo doushite kyuu ni kocchi wo furikaita no?

**Aya:** A, sou da! … Aah! (picks up her box of chocolates from the ground and becomes saddened) … Kono ato… ima no de warechattanda… doushiyou…?

**Rei:** Doushita?

**Aya:** A-ano… kore… (offers the box to Rei) Rei-kun ni watasou to omotte… motte kite…

**Rei:** (blinks) Oré ni?

**Aya:** (blushes) Demo, demo! Ima no de warechatta'n desu! Dakara, mata mottekimasu! (bows, teary-eyed) Demo, mou ikkai tsukuttara, kyou wa mou manianai kamo shirenai…

**Rei:** A, Aya-chan no tezukuri nanda..

**Aya:** Hai, demo, warechatte… mou… (begins crying)

**Rei:** (looks at Aya passively, then sighs) …Soré ga hoshii na…

**Aya:** (blinks) E?

**Rei:** (offers his handkerchief to Aya) Mou ikkai, tsukurunakutemo, ima, Aya-chan ga motteru, sore ga hoshii na.

**Aya:** (shakes her head) Damé desu! Warechatteu shi, soré ni, soré ni…

**Rei:** (raises an eyebrow) Warechou to damé no mono na no?

**Aya:** Iie… taberaremasu kedo… demo, yappari warechatteru no wa…

**Rei:** Tabemono nanda.

**Aya:** (blinks and nods her head) H-hai…

**Rei:** … Agete ii?

**Aya:** Hai…

**Rei:** (opens the box) Chocolate da.

**Aya:** Gomen nasai. Yappari tsukuri naoshimasu.

**Rei:** Daijoubu. Chanto motto doori hitotsu mo dekiru yo.

**Aya:** E?

**Rei:** Oré wa zenbu tabereba, boku no mo naka no naka de hitotsu ni naru deshou?

**Aya:** (blushes) R-Rei-kun…

**Rei:** A, card mo aru'n da na? Mite ii?

**Aya:** Hai!

**Rei:** (reads the card and his eyes soften) Sou ka… Kyou wa Valentine Day nanda… (looks at Aya) Arigatou, Aya-chan…

**Aya:** A, iie…

**Rei:** (smiles at Aya) White Day tanoshimi shitete na?

**Aya:** (smiles back, blushing) Hai…

* * *

**NOTES!!**

1. It's basically about Valentine's Day, and Aya wanted to give Rei her chocolates but she was depressed when it got destroyed. Rei noticed Aya's effort and took it anyway (despite it being ruined AND despite not liking sweets at all). With a smile, he then said that he's looking forward to White Day.

2. Wanna have a translation for this fic? Then e-mail my sis, Sechskies (you know her, right?) and ask her. She's actually the one who's behind this... mostly but not entirely!! Uh... okay, she helped me with the Japanese thingies, and for that I REALLY thank her!!

3. Luv ya, sis!! :D

4. Review? O.o


End file.
